


Platinum Love For You

by DaFishi



Series: Tears of Gold [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Asami, Alpha Bolin, Alpha Korra, Alpha Lin, Alpha Tonraq, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Asami and Korra are gonna kill some motherfuckers, Bolin is a good brother, Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lin feels, M/M, Multi, Omega Mako, Omega Zuko, Rape Aftermath, SO SAD, Zuko understands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Mako and Bolin finally make is to the Spirit Oasis.The group meets them but is surprised by Mako’s flinching.Bolin explains.And it all falls apart.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Mako/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Pema, Lin Beifong/Pema/Tenzin, Lin Beifong/Tenzin, Mako/Asami Sato, Pema/Tenzin (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Tears of Gold [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897375
Comments: 10
Kudos: 147





	Platinum Love For You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy ending!
> 
> Sorry it took so long to upload.

“Mako! What happened?” Korra yells, tackling her omega.

Mako violently flinches from Korra’s touch and her smile falters.

Asami came up to them slowly, not wanting to spook Mako more.

“Mako?” Asami asks gently. “Can I touch you?”

That line seems to make things worse for Mako.

“Bolin, what did they do to him?” Lin asks Bolin.

Bolin looks despairingly at where Korra and Asami were trying to get through to Mako. “Zaheer.”

“What did Zaheer do?” Zuko asks carefully, already knowing the answer.

Zuko had been mated to Sokka and been a male omega long enough to know what those flinches meant.

Bolin isn't able to speak for a moment.

“Bolin, please,” Tonraq coaxes.

“They touched him,” Bolin whispers.

The three adults are absolutely silent.

Zuko looks down with a sad shake of his head.

Tonraq looks appalled and furious.

Lin, on the other hand, looked sick.

Lin cared so much for Tenzin, she could never imagine her or Pema ever letting their alpha urges getting the better of them and hurt Tenzin.

If Tenzin had been there, Lin was sure he'd be heartbroken.

Mako was one of the few male omegas other than himself, Zuko, and Iroh II that he knew.

Bolin's expression was filled with so much self-loathing.

“You were locked up too. You couldn’t have done anything,” Tonraq comforts.

“But I promised my dad and mom I’d take care of him,” Bolin said miserably.

Zuko places a hand on Bolin’s shoulder. “Azula felt the same way when she realized that Ozai burnt me. Despite common belief, she did care for me. The only reason she stayed with Ozai was so she could overthrow him.”

Bolin nods and turns his attention back to Mako, Korra, and Asami.

“Can you tell us what happened?” Korra asks and Mako breaks.

Mako’s body shakes with sobs and the two female alphas rush forward to cradle his frail body.

“Touched me - didn’t want it - Zaheer and P’li tried to claim - I’m sorry,” Mako said, voice breaking.

Asami and Korra feel tears of sheer anger blur their vision after hearing what their omega had been through.

“We’ll get them back,” Asami promises. “And we’ll wait till you're ready to tell us.”

“You still want me even after I’ve been damaged?” Mako asked, clearly very confused.

Korra shushes him. “No, not damaged. Hurt, Mako. We love you no matter what.”

Mako just clutches them tighter.

Asami and Korra share a look.

They were going to destroy Zaheer and his friends.

And they would laugh doing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
